


Mad dogs

by berri_oppai



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blowjobs, Come as Lube, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Masochism, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berri_oppai/pseuds/berri_oppai
Summary: Ran and Mizuki take a short break.
Relationships: Ran/Mizuki
Kudos: 11





	Mad dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure self indulgence

After rehearsal it’s heated as hell, everyone else has gone on break but Ran and Mizuki remain. Like two mad dogs they grab at each other, pulling at their clothes and scratching at skin.He starts biting and sucking at Mizuki’s neck while he tries to undress them.

Ran pushes him to his knees putting him perfectly in line with his dick, it’s angry and dripping with precum. Mizuki caresses it while looking up to him, his lips parted and slightly pressing on it.

He takes him into his mouth, sloppy and messily and Ran grabs his hair tight and bites his lip, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the feel of how hot Mizuki’s mouth is. He’s gagging every time he goes deep but he can’t stop with both of them forcing Ran’s cock down, bulging out and he can feel it, his throat too tight. 

Before he could finish, Ran pushes Mizuki’s face to the floor, he pulls his hips up and grips at them so hard they might bruise. He uses the spit left behind and forces himself inside. He stretches out and it burns but he can’t help but look back and grin at Ran all teeth. He moves his hands up to hold onto Ran’s at his hips, urging him to move but he’s is too busy marvelling at how Mizuki’s squeezing him and how perfect he looks face into the floor and his ass up. 

His thrusts are at a brutal pace and he’s fucking him hard, leaning over biting and licking at his neck and back leaving Mizuki nothing but a drooling mess on the floor, tears coming out of his eyes, mind blank. The sound of flesh slapping flesh and Mizuki’s voice are the only things echoing throughout the room.

“Ran...I can't,” Mizuki squeezes Ran’s hand, legs shaking, breathing way too fast as he’s coming untouched.

Ran mounted on him still going as fast as ever, the pleasure mixing with pain as it’s becoming too much for him. Panting and moaning, he latches onto Mizuki’s shoulder drawing blood, he comes, riding himself out of his orgasm and Mizuki’s seeing colours from the overstimulation.

Everything slows and he stays in him for a bit, letting Mizuki catch his breath. Looking up at Ran, eyes barely focusing on him, whispering just loud enough for him to hear, “Wanna...go again.” It was more of a statement than a question, but Ran understood. He slowly pulled himself out and leaned against the wall behind them, holding his legs open, “Come fuck me then.”

Mizuki sits up, still shaking a bit and turns to him, settling between his legs. Using their come as makeshift lube, he pushes into Ran. Breath shaking as he enters and Ran’s quietly watching him, biting his own lip. “God you’re too tight,” he says, wrapping his arms around Ran’s waist as he starts moving.

Trying to keep up with a similar tempo and force Ran gave him, he struggles for a bit but neither of them notice from the waves of pleasure overwhelming them again. Mizuki’s thrusts are erratic and Ran’s pulling him close, guiding his mouth to gnaw at his neck. He whispers in Mizuki’s ear how he’s making him feel so good filling him up like this, Mizuki’s skin is starting to feel hotter and he’s biting and sucking harder, trying to go as deep as he can into Ran.

They come too quickly this time blind from pleasure. He’s clawing at Mizuki’s back leaving behind all sorts of marks losing control of himself from coming so hard. Mizuki stilled inside of him, even if he wanted to pull out, Ran's legs held him in place.

Pulling him closer, they give each other messy kisses, teeth knocking teeth and leaving trails of pepper kisses along their necks. They calm down after a while, and Mizuki invites the idea, “We should probably clean up before anyone comes back-”

Heath walks in snacks in hand, “Okay, I’ve seen enough bye,” the tips of his ears redden as he waves and walks back out. 

“Well alright then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how long I tried to find out if teethily was a word I could use? At one point I wanted to write hurt so bad but felt so good, smh.


End file.
